Obat Sihir
by jmpnuna
Summary: "Di pertemuan pertama kami, Park Jimin memberi ku sebuah sihir. Ku rasa, aku, Jeon Jungkook sudah tersihir olehnya. Tapi apa arti diriku di matanya?". Yaoi. Kookmin / Jikook. school life. Jimin Jungkook Taehyung Yoongi Seokjin. Member lain nyelip? Rate awal T menyesuaikan mood! slight vmin taegi
1. obat 1 jadilah temanku

"Di pertemuan pertama kami, Park Jimin memberi ku sebuah sihir. Ku rasa, aku, Jeon Jungkook sudah tersihir olehnya. Tapi apa arti diriku di matanya?".

Yaoi. Kookmin / Jikook. school life. Jimin Jungkook Taehyung Yoongi Seokjin. Member lain nyelip? Rate awal T menyesuaikan mood! slight vmin taegi

Terinspirasi dari The Melody of Heart - Mahou no Kusui (Obat Sihir) Kamura Yoko

 **Obat Sihir**

 _ **Prologue**_ \- _**Be my friend!**_

"Nih, obat sihir. Ini bukan permen biasa loh"

Aku hanya menatap uluran tangan bocah asing di depanku sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Apa dia bodoh? Jelas itu permen biasa yang bisa dibeli di toko-toko permen. Atau jangan-jangan itu obat terlarang? Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada bocah yang menjual narkoba di lingkungan sekolah SD.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Cobalah"

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, hanya hening. Aku tak berniat mengambil permen ditangannya, tapi bocah ini benar-benar keras kepala. Senyumnya terus mengembang. Berbeda dengan seisi kelas yang menatap ke arah kami sambil berbisik-bisik. Jengah terus diperhatikan seisi kelas dan anak ini, ku ambil permen itu tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuka bungkusnya lalu melahapnya segera. Berharap bocah ini puas dan segera pergi.

"Karena ini obat sihir, mulai sekarang kita berteman. Siapa namamu?" Ck, dia tidak berhenti sampai disitu ternyata

"Aku?... Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook" Ku ambil buku dari dalam tas agar terlihat sibuk

"Wah, Kook? Kookie? Bukankah itu imut?!. Seperti kue? Cobalah tersenyum, pasti kuenya akan jadi lebih manis" Aneh. Bocah ini tersenyum geli dengan pipi gembilnya yang kurasa... sedikit lucu? Tapi tidak, aku tidak imut! Merasa harga diriku tergores karena aku tidak imut apalagi manis, akhirnya aku mengabaikan bukuku lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Hei! Sopanlah sedikit. Berapa umurmu?!". Meskipun kami sekelas aku tidak yakin anak ini seumuran denganku. Dilihat dari tinggi badannya yang mini, pipinya yang gembil dan matanya yang menutup tiap kali tersenyum, ku rasa dia masih anak-anak. Aku memang juga masih anak-anak, tapi anak ini benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah bagiku. Atau mungkin seperti anak anjing?

"Kamu lebih penasaran pada umurku dari pada namaku? Aku 10 tahun jika kamu benar-benar ingin tahu" dia tersenyum lebar. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia membuka suara lagi "Oh! Dan namaku Park Jimin." Lagi, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar dan matanya kembali menghilang. Seharusnya aku terlihat kaget sekarang karena ternyata anak ini lebih tua dariku. Tapi senyumnya membuatku melunak.

"Baiklah Chim. Ini hari pertamaku. Terima kasih, kamu bisa kembali ke mejamu". Aku tidak ingin memperlama percakapan ku dengannya meskipun aku tahu niatnya baik. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke buku pelajaran di atas mejaku, tak begitu memperhatikan ekspressi wajahnya saat aku sengaja salah menyebut namanya.

"Chim? Aku suka nama itu. Ah aku lapar. Kookie, ayo kita makan~". Aku melihat tanganku yang tiba-tiba digenggam olehnya. Seketika itu juga dia menyeret ku.

Aku merasa terganggu dengan anak-anak lain yang melihat ke arah kami. Ku coba melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Hei, anjing bodoh. Lepaskan tanganku! Dan jangan panggil aku Kookie!" Ups.. Aku kelepasan mengatakan apa yang aku fikirkan tentang dia yang terlihat seperti anak anjing. Selanjutnya belum lagi aku sempat kembali berontak, aku seketika berhenti karena menabrak Jungkook. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di sekelompok anak yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami.

"Hei teman-teman. Kenalkan si anak baru. Namanya Kookie. Dia sangat imutkan?". Jimin mencubit pipiku. Aku kesal, sangat. Tapi aku hanya bisa menunduk karena merona hebat. Malu. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang seorang laki-laki dibilang imut. Dan lagi ini hari pertamaku. Belum lagi dia yang terus memanggilku 'Kookie'. Aku hanya terdiam. Tak punya muka di hadapan anak-anak lain. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menghabiskan masa SD ku dengan mereka? Atau aku pindah lagi saja?. Aku sudah bersiap dengan respon terburuk yang mungkin saja dikeluarkan oleh anak-anak lain.

"Wah. Kau benar!. Dia sangat imut. Aku tadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia menatap keluar jendela sepanjang waktu. Kookie, kenalkan. Aku Kim Taehyung. Kau boleh memanggilku TaeTae asalkan aku boleh memanggilmu Kookie".

Apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku mengangkat kepalaku karena ku rasakan pipi ku yang lain dicubit dan pelakunya adalah anak yang mengaku sebagai Taehyung. Anak itu kini menatapku dengan cengiran lebar.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kookie juga? Aku Jin, Kim Seokjin" Wow. Mataku melebar. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan terbuka padaku. Anak itu membungkuk dihadapanku. Akhirnya ada satu anak yang setidaknya terlihat normal. Refleks aku membalas membungkuk masih dengan Taehyung mencubit pipiku. Ku lihat beberapa anak lain semakin mendekat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku harus melarikan diri dari ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau boleh memanggilku Kookie, tapi kau Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang, atau aku akan menggigit tanganmu ini??" Aku menarik paksa tangan Taehyung dan mencoba menggigitnya

"Wow, ternyata anak kelinci yang satu ini galak" itu Jimin yang menyahut sambil tertawa. Apalagi ini?! Tadi dia bilang aku kue, sekarang kelinci. Memang salahku yang mencoba menggigit Taehyung hingga gigiku yang terkenal dengan sebutan gigi kelinci ini terlihat. Tapi apa kah itu salahku jika ayahku menurunkan DNA gigi ini darinya? Aku geram dan mencoba memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Jimin. Berharap mulutnya tertutup.

"Tapi Jimin, tadi aku mendengar dia memanggilmu 'anjing bodoh'. Aku baru menyadarinya. Kau memang terlihat seperti anjing. Apalagi jika kau tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin menepuk kepalamu" Aku merasa Taehyung membelaku. Dia tidak benar-benar membelaku, tapi aku bahagia karena dia mengungkit hal itu lagi dan mengatakan itu tepat dihadapan Jimin. Aku coba bersikap tenang sementara Jimin mulai memukuli Taehyung. Mereka berdua tertawa renyah.

"Sudah lah Tae. Chimmy lelah. Mau makan bareng Kookie. Bye!" Apa itu? Anak ini mencoba terlihat imut? Benakku tidak salah saat mengatakan anak ini seperti anak anjing. Jimin tersenyum dan matanya lagi-lagi menghilang. Dia lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, menyeretku menuju kafetaria.

Begitulah awal persahabatanku dengan Jimin, si anjing bodoh yang senyumnya seperti obat sihir. Anak pertama yang menyapaku saat aku pindah sekolah ke Seoul. Saat itu aku masih SD. Orang tua yang selalu sibuk bekerja membuatku menjadi anak yang pendiam. Bukan karena aku pemalu. Aku benar-benar suka berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi di umur ku yang baru 9 tahun aku sudah lelah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri. Ternyata fikiran ku salah. Di hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ku yang baru, Park Jimin memberi ku sihir untuk memulai ulang segalanya.

TBC

Cerita pertama. Maafkan kalo typo dan jelek dalam penggambaran karakter huhu

Ff ini g bakalan panjang karna garis besarnya mungkin bakal sama dg komiknnya. Sekitar 3-4 chapter maybe. Mungkin ada yg pernah baca? Ini aslinya persahabatan antara kucing dan anjing. Apa boleh buat karena BT21 cooky adalah kelinci dan chimmy adalah anjing jdi lah seperti ini xD

Ada yg baca aja udh seneng. Kalo g ada gpp. Pngen nulis aj. Chapter 1 kehidupan SMA.

jmp!

next chapter

"Dasar kelinci setan!. Berhenti".

"Ayo tangkap aku, anjing bodoh".

"Kookie dan Chimmy tiap hari selalu gembira ya"

"Diari? Punya siapa?

"Mungkin di dalamnya ada foto orang yang disukainya"


	2. obat 2 Kue Kookie

Waktu itu Jimin memberiku obat sihir.

Aku tidak akan bisa lupa, wajahnya yang bersahabat

Jimin dan sihirnya membuka diriku

membuatku memiliki banyak teman dengan kehidupan baruku

Sejak hari itu Jimin menjadi temanku yang paling berharga

Main pair KookMin!

I ship every bts members

original storyline

Mahou no Kusui by Kamura Yoko

I change the story to fit to BTS

 **Obat Sihir**

 _ **Kookie's cookie**_

"Selesai!"

Tanpa sadar senyumku terus mengembang. Tanganku masih menggenggan bungkusan kue yang baru saja ku buat. Bungkusan sederhana dengan pita merah kotak-kotak sebagai hiasannya.

"Itu mau kau berikan pada Jimin?"

Suara Taehyung akhirnya mampu mengambil perhatianku yang sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada kue di tanganku. Hari ini aku dan Taehyung diseret paksa oleh Jin untuk mengikuti kegiatan di klub memasak. Mau tak mau kami berdua ikut karena Jin tidak bisa dibantah. Dia tidak menerima penolakan. Mungkin Jin adalah temanku yang paling banyak berubah. Saat SD dulu, dia anak yang pemalu, tapi sekarang dia menjadi anak yang sangat berisik. Berbeda dengan Taehyung. Taehyung itu sudah seperti alien. Taehyung yang dulu akan langsung mengatakan apapun yang terlintas di otaknya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja otaknya itu. Sekarang? Ntahlah. Dia lebih tenang. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia fikirkan. Dia masih jenius luar biasa meski tak sejenius Min Yoongi, si ketua kelas, atau Kim Namjoon, anak emas di SMA ini. Taehyung sepertinya tahu isi fikiran kami, sedangkan kami bahkan terkadang kesulitan mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya. Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu? Mungkin pubertas merubahnya.

Hmmm... Sepertinya hanya aku dan Jimin yang tidak berubah sejak SD.

Ku lihat Taehyung sedang merapikan tasnya. Klub memasak sudah selesai. Aku sendiri sudah bersiap keluar.

"Ya, begitulah. Tae, aku duluan ya. Aku titip Jin"

Aku terkekeh sambil menunjuk ke arah Jin. Jin sedang kerepotan. Bukan karena dia tidak berhasil membuat kue. Dia itu punya sertifikat memasak paling enak sedunia -sebagai informasi, sertifikat itu aku yang menandatangani. Jin bahkan membantu aku dan Taehyung membuat kue kami, yang akhirnya malah membuatnya harus menerima permintaan tolong dari anggota klub memasak lain. Sebagai anggota klub memasak mereka pasti tidak terlalu kesulitan membuat resep kue kali ini. Ku rasa mereka hanya iri pada kami karena Jin, si primadona di klub memasak, hanya memperhatikan kami yang bukan anggota. 'Tenang, kamu hanya sekali ini ikut klub memasak. Kalian bisa memiliki Jin lagi seutuhnya setelah ini' Ucapku kala salah satu anggota klub memasang wajah masam saat Jin membantu kami.

Ku lihat Taehyung merengut tak senang yang membuat ku menunda langkahku keluar. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar teriakan Jin.

"Yak! Aku bukan bayi!. Dan Taehyung bukan tempat penitipan bayi!".

Aku dan Taehyung tak bisa menahan tawa. Dasar Jin. Apanya yang bukan bayi. Dia itu bayi besar! Aku kembali tertawa menyadari apa yang varu saja aku fikirkan. Taehyung kemudian menoleh ke arahku lalu mengangkat jempol nya.

"Okay!" Ku dengar suaranya yang berat. Senyum kotaknya yang kelewat lebar tidak bisa membuatku tidak ikut tersenyum.

Setelah berhigh five dengan Taehyung, akupun keluar untuk mencari Jimin. Jadwal latihan Sepak bola Jimin pasti juga sudah selesai. Jimin mengikuti dua klub. Satu klub menari -dan aku juga anggota disana, dua klub sepak bola. Dia mulai suka menari di kelas dua. Dan karena dia malu mendaftarkan diri di klub menari sendiri, akhirnya aku, yang benci menari, terpaksa ikut mendaftar. Tapi ternyata menari tidak seburuk yang dulu aku fikirkan. Bahkan sekarang aku menikmatinya. Sekarang, Jimin dan aku sedang berjuang mengajak Taehyung untuk ikut klub menari. Tapi Taehyung selalu mengelak dengan alasan sebagai anggota Osis dia akan kerepotan membagi waktu.

"Bilang apa ya?. Terserah deh. Abis Jimin lucu sih"

Aku berbelok di ujung koridor yang ku lewati. Ku lihat Jimin sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi. Dia sedang berbicara dengan anggota klubnya, Jung Hoseok.

"Chimmy!"

Panggilku dari kejauhan. Aku mulai berlari mendekati Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin mulai menjauh dari Hoseok.

"Chimmy! Lihat! Aku membuat kue!"

Aku menunjukkan bungkusan kue di tanganku dengan semangat.

"Wah. Kookie membuat cookies?"

Dug -itu suara aku meninju pelan bahu Jimin karena dia tertawa kencang setelah mengatakan itu.

Aku mulai membuka bungkusan kue di tanganku. Tak sabar melihat respon Jimin saat nanti mencicipi kue yang ku buat. Namun saat itu aku mendengar suara Hoseok yang sengaja menggoda Jimin

"Hanya Jimin ya yang dapat kue?"

Ucapnya santai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ku lihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Jimin. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi canggung. Jimin tidak tahu harus merespon apa, dan aku tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu karena tidak berniat membaginya dengan Hoseok. Dasar. Padahal dia itu mood breaker, tapi terkadang menjadi mood cracker.

"Kookie, ngga usah deh ya"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Jimin meskipun dia berujar sangat pelan. Benar-benar deh Hoseok itu. Aku segera menarik satu kue keluar dari bungkusnya.

"Chimmy, tangkap!" teriakku sambil melempar kue yang ku ambil tadi.

Boing...

Hap!

Refleks, Jimin melompat dan menangkap kue yang ku lempar dengan mulutnya. Setelah mendarat Jimin terdiam menyadari kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Masih dengan kue di mulutnya dan posisinya yang jongkok, Jimin memiringkan kepalanya menatapku. Aku terkikik geli.

krek

Suara renyah kue yang digigit Jimin dengan penuh amarah.

"Dasar, kelinci setan!"

Jimin mulai berdiri, namun terlambat. Aku sudah mulai berlari meninggalkannya. Tapi saat ku lihat ke belakang Jimin tetap mengejarku.

"Ayo tangkap aku, anjing bodoh!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah sambil terus berlari.

Ku lihat Taehyung sedang berdiri sendirian. Ternyata aku berlari kembali ke arah ruang klub memasak. Dimana Jin? Ah lupkan. Yang terpenting aku harus menyelamatkan diri sekarang, karena meskipun aku ini kuat berlari, Jimin itu gila olahraga. Stamina nya pasti kuat dan kejar-kejaran ini tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Aku berlindung di balik tubuh Taehyung. Ku lihat dia sedikit kaget. Aku mulai mengatur nafas dan tak lama kemudian Jimin pun berhenti di depan Taehyung.

"Bukankah dia seperti anak anjing yang kelelahan berlari, Tae?". Selesai mengatur nafas aku menunjuk ke arah Jimin yang masih mengap-mengap dengan kedua tangannya memegangi lutut. Aku dan Taehyung tertawa saat kemudian Jimin menyalak dan menatapku. "Yak!"

Aku dan Taehyung terdiam. Tapi kemudian aku kembali tertawa sedangkan Taehyung menahan tawanya. "Dasar anjing bodoh". Aku masih belum puas.

"Jangan tertawa! Tae, kau juga tertawa!" Jimin cemberut lucu.

"Kookie dan Chimmy tiap hari selalu gembira ya. Seperti kelinci dan anjing. Selalu bersemangat".

Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Jadi Tae juga benar-benar menganggapku seperti anjing ya?"

Jimin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ingin sekali aku menimpali 'Bingo! benar sekali Chim. Memang itu yang dimaksud oleh Tae', tapi kemudian Taehyung sudah kembali menjawab.

"Bukan begitu Chim. Kau ingat anak anjing ku yang dulu sempat ku beri nama Chimmy? Anak anjing ku itu benar-benar terlihat seperti mu makanya aku beri nama Chimmy".

Taehyung terlihat sangat senang ketika menceritakan tentang anak anjingnya.

Berbeda dengan aku yang makin tertawa terbahak, dan Jimin yang ambruk karena lemas.

Taehyung, apakah kau benar-benar tidak sadar ucapan mu seperti mengkonfirmasi bahwa Jimin memang terlihat seperti anjing. Aku menepuk-menepuk pundak Jimin yang masih terduduk di lantai seolah prihatin. Saat itu ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan menegecek ponselnya.

"Ah ini Jin, aku akan mengangkat ini". Taehyung segera berjalan pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Sepeninggalan Taehyung, aku mencoba membawa kembali nyawa Jimin yang ntah sudah terbang kemana.

"Hey Chim, terimalah kenyataan akan nenek moyangmu".

Jimin segera melihatku dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'larilah Kookie. aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke nereka kali ini'. Aku dan Jimin baru memulai kejar-kejaran ronde ke-2 beberapa langkah, namun Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Diari? Punya siapa ya". Ucap Jimin.

"Mungkin ada namanya. Sini aku lihat".

Jawabku enteng. Kejar-kejaran kami sepertinya harus ditunda kali ini.

"Jangan lihat seenaknya. Kita lapor saja ke ruang guru".

Jimin mencoba memperingatkanku. Tapi kurasa aku terlalu malas berurusan dengan guru.

"Ayolah. Akan lebih cepat jika kita yang langsung mengembalikan ke orangnya kan?"

Aku membuka halaman pertama diari itu dan ku lihat nama Kim Taehyung tertulis disana.

"Eh, ini punya Taehyung".

Iya aku kaget. Aku tidak tahu jika Taehyung menulis diari. Saat aku akan menutup diari itu, kurasakan sebuah foto hampir terjatuh. Aku mencoba menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh, tapi kemudian Taehyung muncul meraih foto itu bersama dengan diarinya.

"Taehyung?" ucapku bersamaan dengan Jimin.

"Te, terima kasih sudah menemukan buku ku". Entah kenapa Taehyung gugup setengah mati. Apa benar dia menyimpan rahasia?

"Kenapa? Kok panik? Di dalamnya ada foto orang yang sedang kau sukai ya?" Godaku asal pada Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung benar-benar merah sekarang. Apa aku benar? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Taehyung.

"Bu, bukan! Bukan begitu"

Saat itu Jin datang dengan teriakannya yang khas. Manja-manja manis, tapi pedas.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung yang tampan! Kau meninggalkanku lagi".

Jin melihat ke arah kami.

"Kalian ada disini juga?" Tanya Jin pada kami.

"Jinnie! Dari mana saja? Aku sudah rindu" ucapku pada Jin.

"Dasar. Siapa yang bayi besar sekarang, hah?" Jin mendecih

"Jin. Maaf! Aku hanya sebentar. Ayo kita ambil kue-kue mu sekarang!" Taehyung menarik-menarik tubuh Jin agar segera pergi dari lokasi kejadian tempat Taehyung hampir saja terkespos.

"Iya iya Tae. Sabar! Chimmy! nanti coba kue ku ya!"

Jin pun sekarang sudah menghilang terseret oleh Taehyung yang wajahnya masih jelas memerah.

"Mungkin di dalamnya memang ada foto orang yang disukainya. Siapa ya orang yang disukai Taehyung? Chim..."

Aku menolah ke arah Jimin yang ada di sampingku. Tapi saat itu, aku melihat wajah yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Ekspresi Jimin yang itu, benar-benar berbeda.

"Chim, apakah kau..."

Tanpa ku sadari aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku yang terdapat bungkusan kue di dalamnya.

TBC

Nulis itu capek ya! xD

Ini versi komiknya baru 5 lembar! dan tersisa 17 lembar lagi! Oh My!

J-Hope udh mulai menampakkan diri walopun cuma sbg figuran. (maaf bang jhope cuma dpt 1 scene wkwk). Suga bru nama aja ya yg disebut. chap selanjutnya bakal muncul dia. Namjoon ga tau bakal muncul apa ga.

Akankah dia hanya akan menjadi sebuah nama disini? XD

Ini udah disesuain sama sifat asli bangtan ya. Jimin yang unyu2, Kookie yang usil, jin yg kek mak2 dlm period nya, yoongi jenius swag, jhope selalu mood breaker, namjoon the brain man. dan taehyung iya ga sih? dulu dia itu super absurd. skrg masih absurd, tp berkurang. agak kaleman.

notes:

1\. sampe tamat semua Jungkook POV (bingung klo ganti2 POV gtu)

2\. chap selanjutnya update weekend depan!

Thanks to _nuruko03_ and _Melyauyut575_ for reviewing!

Makasih loh. kalian orang pertama yang berkomentar ditulisanku!

baca terus ya. semoga ga mengecewakan :)

 **Next chap**

"Tentang Taehyung..."

"Perasaanmu harus kau sampaikan sendiri"

 _Apa yang Taehyung dan si ketua kelas lihat ya? Foto?_

 _Jawabannya sudah ada..._


	3. Obat 3 Sahabat?

Park Jimin...

Apakah aku benar-benar mengenalmu?

Mungkinkah...

Inspired from Mahou no Kusui by Kamura Yoko

 **Obat Sihir 3**

 _ **Sihir Sahabat?**_ _ **.**_

"Jimin... Mungkinkah?"

Gumamku pelan. Aku masih menatapnya yang tak bergeming melihat kepergian Taehyung dan Jin. Ku rasakan perbedaan sorot matanya. Apakah orang ini benar-benar Jimin yang ku kenal?

Ku coba menarik kesadarannya kembali.

"Tentang Taehyung... Orang yang disukainya..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lenganku dan berjalan cepat. Bahkan sosoknya yang sekarang ku lihat dari belakang bukanlah Jimin yang aku kenal.

Aku menyamakan langkah ku dengannya. Mencoba memahami sisi lain Jimin yang tak pernah ku lihat dalam diam.

Hingga saat kami sudah berada di luat gedung, aku memanggil namanya agar dia berhenti.

"Jimin!"

Jimin berhenti, tapi dia tetap membelakangi ku. Aku masih menunggunya untuk membuka suara. Tapj dia masih tetap diam bahkan tak berniat sama sekali memandangku. Ku hela nafas panjang.

"Kau suka Taehyung?" Bukan pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan. Itu adalah tebakan. Kemungkinan terbesar yang ku dapat setelah untuk pertama kali ku lihat wajah Jimin yang seserius tadi. Bahkan wajahnya tak sekeras itu saat mencoba mengalahkan rekor ku bermain Overwatch. Dan itu adalah wajah paling serius seorang Park Jimin yang pernah ku lihat, tentu saja jika kejadian barusan tak dihitung.

"Waaaa...!! Jangan keras-keras. Kalau kedengeran orang lain gimana?!"

Jimin tiba-tiba berteriak dan segera membungkam mulutku. Ku lihat air mukanya begitu panik. Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda aku mengerti. Namun Jimin tak langsung melepas tangannya. Dia menatapku, kosong. Ku cubit tanganya sampai dia mengaduh dan melepas tangannya. Ku tatap Jimin kesal.

"Chim,..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa bicara lagi dengan Taehyung. Apalagi Taehyung sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya". Jimin memotong ucapanku. Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya terlihat putus asa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Jimin punya sisi yang melankolis seperti ini. Jadi selama ini dia menyimpan perasaan untuk Taehyung? Sejak kapan?

"Kenapa? Hmmm. Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya sampai-sampai kau akan mati jika kau bicara dengannya? Tapi kau juga akan mati jika tidak bicara dengannya. Ya ampun Chim, apapun yang kau lakukan, hasilnya kau akan mati. Sepertinya aku harus mulai menyiapkan pemakaman".

Aku tertawa di ujung kalimatku. Jimin yang dalam mode serius bukanlah sosok yang ku kenal, jadi akan ku bawa kembali sosok seorang Park Jimin. Ya, Park Jimin yang ku kenal.

"Yak! Dasar Kelinci setan" Jimin menaikkan suaranya sedikit. Ku lihat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis yang hampir menyatu. Membuat suara menangis palsu. Yang ku lihat di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah Jimin. Seekor anak anjing yang mengambek, menyibakkan buntutnya ke kanan- ke kiri, meminta dielus oleh pemiliknya. Jimin yang ku kenal.

"Bercanda. Bercanda. Cuma lelucon kok" aku terkekeh geli sambil mencoba menepuk kepala Jimin.

"Jangan bilang Taehyung ya, Kookie".

Jimin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ah anjing yang satu ini bikin gemas tingkat dewa.

"Iya, Chimmyyy". Ku cubit pipi gembilnya. Jimin kesakitan hingga mata kecilnya makin tak terlihat.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Lagi pula, perasaanmu harus kau sampaikan sendiri". Aku tersenyum lembut agar Jimin juga kembali tersenyum. Dan berhasil. Jimin telah kembali. Dia tersenyum.

"Ya, Jungkook".

"Tapi, aku penasaran siapa orang yang disukai Taehyung. Chimmy kayaknya akan patah hati" Aku tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Jimin. Aku bersiap karena pasti si anak anjing akan menyalak. Fikir ku geli.

Namun yang terjadi setelah itu, Jimin hanya membuang nafas lalu menyandarkan pundaknya pada dinding.

"Sepertinya begitu..."

Dan hening.

Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal Park Jimin.

Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah. Setelah kejadian kemarin Jimin berubah. Dia lebih banyak diam. Dan aku lelah karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan energi ku seperti biasanya untuk bermain-main dengan Jimin. Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Teman-teman sekelasku juga sudah mulai meninggalkan kelas. Dan disini aku merasa sia-sia duduk bebarapa jam dibangku ku saat tak ada satupun materi pelajaran yang dapat ku pahami. Semuanya seolah menjadi lebih rumit dari biasanya. Ku tarik nafas panjang, belum berniat beranjak pulang. Hari ini aku tidak ingin pulang bersama Jimin. Rasanya aneh. Ku letakkan kepala ku diatas meja menatap awan dari balik jendela. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh keningku.

"Sakit ya Kookie?".

"Apa?"

Aku yang terkejut belum sepenuhnya sadar dan mampu mencerna ucapan orang yang berada di sampingku sekarang. Ku tegakkan tubuhku. Oh, itu Taehyung.

"Kookie hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kookie lagi sakit?" ulang Taehyung.

"Ohh"

Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Melihat Taehyung di hadapanku aku menjadi lemah, butuh sandaran. Ku peluk Taehyung dan ku usap-usapkan kepalaku di dadanya. Nyaman. Dia adalah salah satu teman terbaikku. Taehyung, izinkan aku akan mengisi sebentar saja semangatku yang bercucuran habis sejak kemarin.

Taehyung hanya mengusap-mengusap kepalaku sebagai penenang. Terkadang aku lebih menyukai Taehyung yang banyak diam seperti sekarang.

"Tae, dipanggil ketua kelas tuh!" Ugh, ku dengar suara Jimin kesal. Seketika Tae berhenti mengusap kepalaku lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Jimin, terima kasih banyak sudah mengganggu waktu ku. Aku tak rela melepaskan Taehyung. Ku tarik lengan Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung segera melepasnya.

"Sebentar ya Kookie. Nanti aku kembali lagi". Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Ku lihat Yoongi, si ketua kelas sudah ada di depan pintu sekarang. Di pelajaran terakhir aku memang tidak melihat Yoongi di dalam kelas. Pasti dia baru saja dari ruang wali kelas kami, pak Bang, dan diminta melakukan sesuatu. Well, Taehyung itu wakil ketua kelas. Otak jeniusnya membuatnya disandingkan dengan si tegas dan pedas Yoongi. Jadi wajar jika mereka sering kedapatan mengurus keperluan kelas berdua.

Tersisa aku dan Jimin sekarang di dalam kelas. Kenapa Jimin tak mencoba bicara padaku? Apa harus aku terus yang mencairkan suasana dan memahami dia?

"Taehyung itu keren ya. Jenius, tapi tetap baik. Pantas kau suka". Ku coba bersikap biasa pada Jimin. Aku yang biasa memang usil seperti ini kan? Tapi Jimin masih diam. Ku lihat dia merapikan tasnya.

"Tapi jauh dari jangkauan ya" Sambungku kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat respon. Ku angkat kedua bahuku ke udara seakan membicarakan hal yang tak penting.

"Ya".

Apa-apaan itu Park Jimin?! Ayolah. Marahlah padaku. Aku masih ingin membalas ucapannya, tapi ku lihat dia sudah berjalan keluar kelas. Ku coba menghentinkan Jimin.

"Ah.. Mau ke klub ya? Semangat Chimmy!"

"Berisik! Cepat pulang sana, kelinci bodoh".

Dan Jimin pun menghilang di balik pintu. Aku terkekeh geli. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar 'kelinci bodoh' dari mulut Jimin aku begitu senang. Seharian berjauhan dengan Jimin benar-benar menyiksa.

Baiklah. Untuk Jimin yang malang, aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang yang disukai Taehyung. Lagi pula aku juga sangat penasaran. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Taehyung pergi sepulang sekolah hari ini. Kalau perlu seminggu penuh aku akan mengawasinya. Sepertinya semangatku sudah kembali 100% lagi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu meninju udara.

Misi rahasia kelinci manis nomor 1 dimulai!!

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Aku mengendap-endap diantara beberapa ruangan klub mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Mungkin Yoongi membawa Taehyung ke ruang klub jurnalis mengingat Yoongi adalah anggota klub itu. Beruntung aku memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, aku tidak akan kesulitan menyembulkan kepala ku ke arah jendela untuk sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruang klub jurnalis.

Ku edarkan pandanganku dan bisa ku lihat Taehyung bersama Yoongi. Taehyung sedang merapikan buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya sedangkan Yoongi hanya memperhatikan Taehyung. Taehyung kemudian mengambil salah satu bukunya. Tunggu. Bukan kah itu diari nya!? Taehyung, tunggu dulu.

Ku lihat Yoongi masih diam memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Ku rasa aku tidak bisa percaya apa yang aku lihat. Jika benar foto itu adalah foto orang yang disukai Taehyung, aku akan sangat kecewa. Dengan mudahnya dia memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi. Padahal aku dan Jimin adalah sahabat terdekat Taehyung. Mengapa Taehyung memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi?

"Hei, bukankah itu Chimmy?" ujar Yoongi seraya menunjuk ke arah foto yang disodorkan Taehyung.

"Iya, ini Chimmy". Taehyung tersenyum hangat dengan wajah yang merona.

Apa?!

Orang yang disukai Taehyung...

adalah ...

Chimmy?

Aku melebarkan mataku tak percaya. Ternyata Jimin dan Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ku rasakan sedikit sesak. Kenapa?

Aku memundurkan diri perlahan sebelum akhirnya berlari sekencang mungkin. Ku turuni tangga dengan tergesa hingga akhirnya aku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tapi sial, aku melihat Jimin bersama Hoseok sedang berjalan menuju gerbang juga. Mereka sedang tertawa gembira dengan hoseok yang sekali-sekali memainkan bola di tangannya. Sudahlah, aku akan tetap berlari saja. Aku tidak bisa menemui Jimin sekarang.

"Kookie!"

Sial! Saat aku melewati mereka Jimin malah memanggilku. Aku menghentikan langkahku sebentar. Tak bisa berbohong, aku begitu senang mendengar Jimin memanggilku, tapi kali ini saatnya benar-benar tidak tepat. Tidak mungkin aku memperlihatkan wajah ku yang kacau seperti sekarang ini, jadi aku mengacak rambutku sebelum meyakinkan diri untuk mengambil langkah kembali berlari pergi. Setelah itu aku bisa mendengar sayup suara Hoseok dari kejauhan. "Kenapa Jungkook bersikap aneh padamu Jim?".

Hoseok benar. Aku seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti ini.

Aku berlari tanpa tujuan. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin langsung pulang saja. Tapi aku tidak mau melihat Jimin datang ke rumahku. Setelah sikap ku tadi mungkin Jimin akan khawatir. Bahkan untuk esok hari aku rasa tak ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Setelah tujuh tahun aku menetap di Seoul, apakah akhirnya aku harus pindah sekolah lagi?

Entah bagaimana sekarang aku berakhir duduk di puncak perosotan sebuah taman. Kenapa aku merasa semakin dan semakin bodoh setelah kemarin dan kejadian hari ini? Lihat! Bahkan sekarang aku meninggalkan tasku di sekolah. Ada apa dengan diriku. Jimin dan Taehyung saling menyukai. Bukankah itu bagus? Seharusnya aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia untuk dua sahabat terbaikku.

Tapi perasaan ini...

Apa aku hanya sahabat?

Cuma itu?

"Mau main perosotan ya?"

"Ne, hyung~"

"Sebentar, hyung akan mendorong kelinci setan itu dulu ya. Serahkan saja pada hyung".

Yang benar saja! Itu suara Jimin, aku sangat yakin. Awalnya aku tak berniat menoleh, tapi saat mendengar 'dorong' dan 'kelinci setan' aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencari sumber suara tersebut. Aku dengan kesal melihat Jimin yang sedang mencoba menaiki tangga perosotan, lalu ku lihat tak jauh beberapa anak berada disana melihat ke arahku. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Apa aku yang membuat antrian panjang disana itu? Ku lihat wajah imut anak-anak itu lamat-lamat. Aku tak tega dan berniat langsung turun, tapi tak bisa. Jimin sudah berada di hadapanku sekarang. Dan kini giliran Jimin yang menatapku intens.

"Ini tasmu. Kau meninggalkannya" ucap Jimin santai. Aku hanya diam tak mau menatap matanya, bahkan tak mengambil tas yang disodorkan Jimin. Dejavu?. Jimin melemparkan tas kearahku karena tak mendapat jawaban. "Kookie, jangan menguasi tempat ini sendiri dong. Kan kasian anak-anak itu". Kali ini Jimin mencoba membujuk ku turun. Dia kira akan semudah itu membujukku hah. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak mu turun, bahkan aku sudah berniat turun kalau saja Jimin tidak terlebih dulu naik ke sini. Tapi aku sudah kepalang tanggung, ketahuan melamun diatas sini. Gengsi dong kalau aku semudah itu dibujuk.

"Aku suka lihat pemandangan dari tempat tinggi. Ada masalah?". Jawabku ku ketus.

"Tsk... Baiklah aku punya sesuatu".

Jimin merogoh sesuatu dari saku seragamnya. Aku menunggu dengan wajah bosan. Sedetik kemudian Jimin dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan sesutu ke mulut ku.

"Woah.."

Jimin dengan sangat tak elit memaksa benda itu masuk, bahkan sempat menabrak gigi-gigiku dan rasanya sakit. Aku yang terkejut terpaksa menggigit benda itu.

"Adik-adik lihat! Ada kelinci sedang makan wortel!" Jimin memandang ke bawah sambil telunjuknya nengarah ke wajahku. Suara tawa pun kemudian terdengar meriah dari bawah, tentu saja dikomando oleh tawa Jimin. Sialan si Park Jimin ini. Wortel?! Aku bertahan dengan pose bodoh sebentar. Biar saja mereka menertawakanku sepuasnya. Saat tawa mereka reda barulah ku ambil wortel itu. Ku pukulkan keras ke kepala Jimin. Jimin terhuyung hampir jatuh.

"Woaahhh.. Hyung!!~" terdengar teriakan dari bawah. Teriakan itu tak lama berubah menjadi tawa saat Jimin berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuh memegangi besi perosotan lalu memberikan pose dua jarinya ke arah anak-anak di bawah sana. Wajahnya tersenyum tapi terlihat dia sendiripun hampir jantungan karena takut terjatuh. Lihat, si bodoh dan fans dadakannya.

Aku masih diam merajuk. Entah mengapa aku merajuk. Jimin kemudian tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku lalu berbisik.

"Khasiatnya ga ada bandingannya. Ini obat sihir ke dua yang ku berikan padamu. Sihir agar selalu sehat"

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menunjuk wortel di tanganku. Aku tidak bisa tidak merona mendengar ucapannya. Jimin masih mengingat awal pertemuan kami tujuh tahun yang lalu? Sebelum Jimin menyadari wajahku yang memerah, segera aku lempar wortel itu ke wajahnya. "Makan tuh sihir, dasar anjing bodoh". Aku kemudian meluncur ke bawah perosotan, sedangkan Jimin?

Bugh

Jimin kaget dan terjatuh dari perosotan karena kehilangan pegangan.

Saat kakiku menyentuh tanah, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ku lihat Jimin berdiri sambil satu tangannya memegangi pantatnya kesakitan, tangan lainnya memegang wortel yang ku lempar tadi. Untungnya perosotan yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak ini tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi Jimin tidak akan mengalami patah tulang, atau setidaknya begitu yang ku fikir. Jangan lupakan anak-anak yang segera mengerubungi Jimin sambil menanyakan apakah Jimin baik-baik saja. Jimin dengan karisma pemimpin dari pasukan perangnya segera memberikan titah dengan wortel yang diangkatnya seolah sebuah pedang yang tengah dihunus.

"Tangkap kelinci itu!" Anak-anak itu seketika berlari mengejarku. Aku segera berlari menghindari mereka. Masih tertawa dengan kelakuan Sang Raja dan pasukan dadakannya. Jimin pun segera mengikuti pasukannya dan mengejarku.

"Kelihatannya seru. Aku ikutan dong!"

Aku terhenti dan anak-anak itu berhasil menangkapku. Tapi kami hanya diam karena Jimin dengan segera berlari ke arah suara itu.

"Taehyung!" ucap Jimin dengan senyum lebar. Taehyung pun membalas tersenyum.

Itu Taehyung.

Tawa yang tadi menggema sudah hilang. Begitu pun dengan senyumku yang memudar. Kenapa aku merasa kecewa?

Aku melepaskan tangan seorang anak yang masih memegangi lenganku. Ku ambil tasku dari tanah tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju Jimin dan Taehyung. Aku mengambil wortel yang ada di tangan Jimin tanpa izin lalu dengan sengaja aku berjalan diantara mereka berdua. "Permisi. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti". Akupun pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.

Mengapa aku merasa bukan Jimin orang yang tak ku kenal melainkan diriku sendiri?

Sejak kapan aku begitu ingin memiliki Jimin untuk diriku sendiri?

Apa?

Aku ingin memiliki Jimin?

Aku berjalan sambil terus memikirkan perasaanku. Saat itu tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lenganku dan akupun menoleh ke arahnya

"Jimin...?"

TBC

Lumayan 2k. Kepanjangan tidak ya xD

Gapapa deh. Karena ff ini niatnya ga bakal lebih dari 5 chapter. 1 atau 2 chapter lg end ya.

Kalo udah end mau buat sequel trus naikin rate nya wkwk sequel dua biji, 1 buat main pair, 1 lg buat slight nya. Sekian spoilernya.

Thanks for reading this shit! This is really my first time writing a full story (i used only write poem). I don't even have a courage to write my own storyline so i remake this comic. hopefully i can finish this till the end and write my own storyline. It may be more darker than this cheesy story.

Last! I don't have confidence as writer so please sorry for any mistakes here and in the future too.

Love, Jmp!

Next chapter

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

Karena ini yang pertama kali, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ulurkan tanganmu..."


	4. obat 4 Give me strength to

Jangan lakukan ini Jimin.

Jangan biarkan aku berharap padamu.

Inspired by Mahou no Kusui by Kamura Yoko

Obat Sihir 4

Sihir Berikan Aku Kekuatan Untuk...

"Jimin...?"

Jimin bodoh. Mengapa dia malah mengejarku. Aku bahkan belum memastikan perasaanku padanya.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat pergelangan tanganku yang tak kunjung dilepas oleh Jimin. Jimin masih terengah.

"Yakk! Anjing bodoh! Susah payah bisa berduaan, kenapa malah kesini?!!

Aku mengangkat tanganku yang tak dipegang oleh Jimin seolah ingin memukul kepalanya. Jimin refleks melepaskan tanganku untuk melindungi kepalanya dari seranganku.

"Barusan Kookie nggak ganggu kok" seru Jimin dengan wajah sedih dan sedikit ketakutan. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Aku yang terganggu, dasar Park Jimin!. Aku kembali mulai melangkah dan Jimin ikut berjalan di sampingku.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?".

"Chimmy, sana susul Taehyung. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Lagi pula..."

Aku berhenti dan menatap Jimin. Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau begitu lama buat pengakuan, hah? Hal gampang gitu. Kalo ditolak ya udah!".

Aku mengatakannya dengan susah payah. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas dan mataku sedikit berair. Bodoh! Bagaimana jika Jimin merasa aneh dengan ekspresiku?

Aku segera berpaling dan segera berjalan lagi. Mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahku. Sampai kapan aku harus menghindar dan menyembunyikan ini? Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya aku sembunyikan.

Jimin masih diam di tempatnya. Saat aku sudah beberapa langkah di depannya barulah Jimin bersuara.

"Kookie! Aku tidak mengerti! Kalau Kookie terus seperti ini aku tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

Aku berhenti. Kurasakan emosi merayapi tubuhku. Park Jimin, kau tidak punya hak mengacaukan diriku seperti ini. Kau dan perhatianmu yang membuat aku tidak mengerti. Ku uratkan peganganku pada wortel di tanganku. Aku berbalik dan ku lempar wortel ditanganku ke wajah Jimin.

Strike!

Biarlah Jimin si bodoh itu terkena lemparan wortel dua kali hari ini. Jimin dan otak lemotnya itu pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah itu aku berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Karena kau memang tidak mengerti perasaanku!!!"

Aku pun segera berlari namun aku sempat melihat ke belakang. Ku lihat Jimin tak mengejarku lagi kali ini. Dia membungkuk untuk memungut wortel yang ku lempar tadi.

Lagi-lagi aku bertindak bodoh.

Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa emosi dan membuat Jimin bingung. Apa yang Jimin fikirkan tentang aku? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kami setelah ini?

Sepertinya aku baru menyadari perasaanku.

Ku kira aku mengerti Jimin, tapi tidak.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti diriku sendiri.

Selama ini...

Sejak waktu itu,

saat Jimin memberikan sihir pertamanya padaku,

Aku sudah menyukai Jimin.

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Karena ini yang pertama kali, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku sekarang berada di depan pintu kelas kami. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah aku terus memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu Jimin. Dan sekarang aku bahkan tidak berani membuka pintu di hadapanku. Ku hela nafas panjang. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membolos saja hari ini. Aku berbalik, dan sial! Aku malah mendapati Jimin berdiri di belakangku. Dia hanya diam. Sepertinya dia sudah berdiri disana cukup lama sepertiku. Ah benar-benar sial. Suasananya buruk. Aku tidak bisa kabur kali ini. Dengan tubuh yang kaku aku pun kembali berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kelas setelah membuka pintu. Jimin mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakangku.

Saat kami masuk, seketika ruang kelas yang sebelumnya gaduh menjadi hening. Aku mengabaikan tatapan teman-temanku sementara Jimin sedang menutup pintu kelas.

"Ada apa? Kok berantemnya aneh?" Jin nyeletuk ditengah keheningan kelas. Aku memberikan tatapan tutup-mulutmu-atau-mati ke arah Jin. Jin hanya nyengir dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda meminta ampun. Setelah itu aku terkaget karena Jimin memanggilku

"Kookie".

Aku terperanjat. Ku lihat Jimin mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan menyodorkan kotak penuh dengan berbagai jenis permen.

"Obat sihir ini untuk memperbaiki persahabatan kita. Maaf. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan Kookie".

Aku terperangah.

Selalu

Dan selalu

Jimin dan sihirnya, selalu berhasil menyihirku dan membuatku patuh.

Persahabatan mungkin yang terbaik untuk kami.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf Chim". Aku mengambil kotak yang berada di tangan Jimin dan kami pun saling tersenyum.

"Wah wah kok panas ya?. Pagi-pagi sudah ada yang pamer kemesraan sih". Dasar Jin!. Mulutnya tidak bisa direm sebentar saja. Jimin juga salah, kenapa juga harus minta maaf sekarang di depan teman-teman. Huhhh. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku semakin cepat bertambah tua.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Chimmy suka sama Kookie ya?"

Belum sempat menjelaskan, Hoseok memotong ucapan Jimin. Jimin pun gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok ditambah kegaduhan di dalam kelas yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hosiki, jangan ngomong ngga ngga".

Ku lihat Jimin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin dia takut melukai perasaan ku lagi. Aku harus meluruskan ini.

"Bukan begitu. Orang yang disukai Cimmy itu TaeTae". Aku terkekeh geli sedangkan kelas semakin riuh dan Jimin sudah memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Ehhhh...''

"Masa sih?"

"Yang benar Chim?"

"Si Taehyung itu?"

Cklek

"Pagi! Ada apa kok ribut-ribut?".

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sebuah senyuman. Seketika kelas hening kembali. Apa Taehyung mendengar ucapan mu tadi? Tapi dilihat dari ekspresi kebingungannya, sepertinya dia tidak dengar. Aku segera melambaikan tangan dan balas menyapa Taehyung dengan semangat.

"Pagi TaeTae!!"

Jimin di sebelah ku makin tak tenang. Saat Taehyung mendekat Jimin segera berteriak dan menarik ku keluar. "Uwaaaaa!".

Aku bisa mendengar suara Taehyung memanggil kami berdua. Di sebelahnya Jin tengah menunggu. Sepertinya Jin tidak sabar ingin menyampaikan kabar heboh yang baru saja ku bocorkan.

Saat dirasa cukup jauh, Jimin akhirnya melepaskanku.

"Kookieee!! Sudah ku bilang jangan bilang sama Taehyung!!"

"Aku ngga bilang di depan Taehyung kok" jawabku acuh sambil hanya memeluk kotak permen di dekapanku.

"Tsk. Sebegitu inginnya lihat aku ditolak Taehyung ya?" Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Chimmy ga akan ditolak. Yang ditolak itu bukan Chimmy". Aku menghadap ke arah Jimin.

"Sekarang, ulurkan tanganmu". Jimin yang bingung hanya mengikuti perkataanku. Aku membuka kotak permen ditanganku dan mengambil permen di dalamnya acak.

"Aku akan memberikan obat sihir yang bisa mengeluarkan keberanianmu".

Ku jatuhkan permen itu diatas tangan Jimin.

"Jimin, aku menyukaimu. Aku tau aku ditolak, tapi yang terpenting aku sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang pergilah, dan nyatakan perasaanmu".

Aku lihat Jimin sangat terkejut dengan pengakuanku. Aku pun terkejut. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah menyerah pada Jimin. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tegar tetap menatap Jimin dengan penuh keyakinan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, telapak tanganku basah, dan mungkin wajahku sudah seperti tomat busuk. Tapi ada sedikit rasa lega. Aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang membuatku bodoh karena tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Taehyung".

Jimin mengeratkan genggaman pada permen di tangannya. Dia berjalan melewatiku. Aku masih berusaha tegar namun ku rasakan sakit yang teramat di dadaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat ini. Aku segera berlari dan berbelok di koridor terdekat. Ku sandarkan bahuku pada dinding dan mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Sesak.

"Kookie! Chimmy!".

Ku dengar suara Taehyung. Oh tidak. Saatnya tiba terlalu cepat. Aku masih belum bisa beranjak saat ku dengar Taehyung berbicara dengan Jimin tak jauh dari tempatku bersembunyi.

"Chimmy, Kookie tidak bersamamu?"

Aku tidak mendengar Jimin menjawab Taehyung.

"Chimmy..."

Suara Taehyung terdengar lagi.

"Taehyung. Dengarkan aku sebentar".

Deg

Sakit

Ini terlalu sakit

Ku kuatkan pijakanku dan segera berlari dari sana. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyiapkan hatiku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan persahabatan ku dengan Jimin.

Ku buka bungkus permen terakhir di dalam kotak yang ku bawa.

Hap..

Yikesss..

Yang ini rasanya asam. Air mataku kembali menetes. Entah karena asam permen ini atau perih hatiku.

Benar-benar nih. Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-berjam diatas sebuah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Sudah ku bilang kan aku suka melihat pemandangan dari tempat tinggi? Angin semilir yang menerpa wajahku mampu menenangkan perasaanku, biasanya. Tidak kali ini. Ku buang asal bungkus permen yang ku pegang.

"Hei! Kalau buang sampah di tong sampah dong!".

Sumpah aku begitu kaget hingga hampir terjatuh karena mendengar suara Jimin. Ku lihat ke bawah dan benar Jimin ada disana memegang bungkus permen yang ku buang tadi.

"Chimmy?!. Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kookie kan biasa nongkrong di tempat tinggi, jadi aku cari kesini"

"Bukan itu Chim. Chimmy ga jadi ngaku ke Taehyung?" ku lihat Jimin mulai memanjat pohon tempatku berada.

"Ohh... Itu.. Aku.. Ditolak" Jimin memanjat sambil menjawab pertanyaanku. Yang benar saja? Taehyung kan juga menyukai Jimin. Kenapa dia menolak Jimin?

"Apa? Tapi foto yang di dalam diari Taehyung itu..."

"Yang itu? Nih aku pinjam dari Taehyung". Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah foto sebelum duduk di sampingku.

"Memang benar ini foto orang yang disukai Taehyung. Tapi ini foto mereka bersama dulu waktu mereka masih SD". Jelas Jimin. Aku mengambil foto itu dari tangan Jimin. "Siapa ya? Sepertinya pernah lihat". Tanyaku pada Jimin.

"Itu si ketua kelas. Dulu mereka tetangga jadi sering main bareng. Dia cinta pertama Taehyung. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun belum berubah" Jimin tersenyum kecut. Tapi tunggu dulu.

"Jangan-jangan nama anjing ini..." aku menunjuk seekor anjing yang berada diantara Taehyung dan Yoongi dalam foto di tanganku.

"Iya Kookie. Kau ingat? Nama anjing Taehyung yang dulu? Namanya juga Chimmy".

"Oh. Jadi anjing betulan ya" aku tertawa hambar. Ternyata aku salah paham. Dan salah paham ku ini karena seekor anjing. Ya Tuhan!.

"Jangan tertawa! Memangnya kalau Chimmy betulan nama anjing kenapa?! Dasar kelinci setan". Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aku ngga menertawakan Chimmy kok. Aku fikir Taehyung juga menyukai Chimmy, jadi aku merasa ditolak dan sedih". Aku masih melanjutkan tawa ku yang hambar. Tapi kemudian aku berhenti karena mendengar suara Jimin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menolak Kookie. Saat sedih, Kookie selalu memandang langit dari tempat tinggi. Aku tahu Kookie sedang sedih, dan aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab kesedihan Kookie. Maaf, aku tidak menyadari perasaan Kookie".

Jimin, jika kau berkata seperti itu...

Aku akan makin suka padamu.

Bagaimana ini...

Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah merelakanmu.

"Ah. Sebenarnya tentang pengakuanku waktu itu... aku bohong. Soalnya Chimmy ga mau mengaku ke Taehyung sampai kapanpun, jadi aku kasih semangat seperti itu" aku tertawa sejadi-jadinya sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa cengo sesaat lalu kemudian meneriaki ku.

"Dasar kucing setan! Sia-sia kekhawatiranku!"

Aku meredakan tawaku sebentar. "Jangan marah ya. Kali ini aku akan memberikan obat sihir untuk menyembuhkan kesedihan karena patah hati" aku merogoh saku ku mencari sesuatu. Jimin hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ku keluarkan tanganku dan ku dekatkan ke tangan Jimin. Sedetik kemudian aku menggenggam tangannya dan mendekat.

Chu

Aku mencium pipi Jimin. Hanya sekilas, tapi mampu membuat pipi Jimin merona. Jimin sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia hanya menatapku. Dan saat matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, saat itu lah dia berteriak lalu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan-

Bruk

Jatuh ke tanah. Aku melompat untuk mendekati Jimin. Lagi-lagi Jimin beruntung karena tempat dia terjatuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku tertawa melihat wajah Jimin yang semakin memerah.

"Anjing bisa jatuh dari pohon juga ya?"

"A... Apa-apaan itu tadi...?"

Jimin tergagap.

"Ciuman ini? Permenku sudah habis, jadi itu saja pengganti obat sihirnya" aku menyentuh pipi Jimin yang tadi aku cium lalu terkekeh. Jarang sekali melihat Jimin benar-benar salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Mana boleh kau mencium orang yang tidak kau sukai" gerutu Jimin. Oh Jimin yang bodoh. Kenapa tidak mengerti juga sih!

"Benar! Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai Chimmy kali ini" aku tersenyum serius kepada Jimin. Jimin hanya diam dengan warna merah yang masih kentara di wajahnya. Skak mat.

"Bye, Chimmy!!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah dan meninggalkan Jimin. Biar tahu rasa. Kali ini fikiran Jimin pasti akan dipenuhi dengan diriku. Tidak! Mungkin hatinya juga.

Karena Ciuman tadi...

Adalah obat sihir untuk mendapatkan hatimu,

Park Jimin.

END

Akhirnya selesai. Complete dlm 4 chapter

Thanks yg udh review dan nyempetin baca.

Ditunggu ya sequel dan spin off nya. Untuk spin off nya kalo mau bisa request pairnya, TaeGi or NamJin (Namjin ga terekspos nih di main story Taegi juga blm ketauan ujungnya bakal brsatu apa ga (padahal kookmin jg blm jelas nasibnya ))

Kalo ga ad yg req ya udah sih ya suka2 aja pair yg mana. Toh klo mood sm ad wktu pngen buat spin off dari smua pair. Vote/req by comment.

Spin off 1 (TaeGi)

Hubungan si ketua kelas nerd yang tegas dan wakilnya yg jenius dan populer! Apakah masa lalu mereka akan membantu mereka bersatu atau malah akan menghalangi mereka?

Spin off 2 (NamJin)

Si ratu gosip jatuh cinta! Bagaimana cara mengambil hati pria yang bahkan tak melirik ke arahmu? "Kita lakukan dengan caramu atau caraku?!"

Rate belum ditentukan!

Sequel! (kookmin est rateM )

Chimmy yang nguyel-nguyel sok manis ke semua orang menguji kesabaran Kookie! Kookie dan sihirnya untuk membungkam Chimmy!

Note! Ga tau kapan bisa update Sequel dan spinn off nya! But I'll try my best

Love, Jmp!


	5. Best of Me TaeGi

Best of Me – Spin off Obat Sihir #TaeGi

Si ketua kelas nerd yang tegas dan wakilnya yang jenius dan populer! Apakah masa lalu mereka akan membantu mereka bersatu atau malah akan menghalangi mereka?

Cast:

Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin. BTS (Naeun Apink, Bang PDNim)

School Life! BL / yaoi ! taegi

All POV is Kim Taehyung POV

Enjoy

Best of Me

Katakan kau mencintaiku

Hanya kata-kata itu yang inginku dengar

"Ck. Min Yoongi. Kemana si sialan itu?!"

Sudah sejam lebih aku berdiri di depan rumah Yoongi dan sekarang langit sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Rumahnya kosong! Pasti kali inipun paman dan bibi Min kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka yang bergerak di bidang jasa travelling. Sebentar lagi akhir tahun. Natal dan tahun baru pasti akan membuat mereka kewalahan mengatur jadwal tiket, hotel dan perjalanan yang perusahaan mereka sediakan. Ingin rasanya aku meminta pada bibi Min untuk menyiapkan satu tiket gratis untuk berlibur natal ini. Berendam di onsen (pemandian air panas tradisional Jepan) pasti akan sangat menyegarkan, terutama untuk menghilangkan stress ini. Stress karena putra satu-satunya keluarga Min.

Lagi-lagi ku usap-usapkan kedua telapak tanganku. Dingin. Sarung tangan yang ku gunakan cukup membantu tapi tidak jika harus berdiri di jalanan seperti ini. Angin terus bertiup diantara pepohonan yang kering. Daun-daun kering berguguran diantara kaki ku malah menambah sendu. Ku silangkan kedua tanganku di dada mencoba menahan sapuan angin. Sesaat ku rasakan ponselku berdering.

Min Yoongi is calling…

Ck. Masih hidup ternyata. Malas-malasan aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Taehyung-imnidaaa"

"Kau dimana?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu? Hufffttt… Mengapa hidup terasa berat saat aku menghadapi laki-laki ini?

"Yoongi, cepatlah pulang". Tidak perlu basa-basi. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk menghabiskan energi ku hanya untuk marah-marah. Atau aku tidak bisa marah padanya?

"Aku sebentar lagi sampai. Ingat kau harus ke rumahku. Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan yang diminta pak Bang"

"Min Yoongi pabo! Aku sudah di rumahmu sejak sejam yang lalu! Jika kau tidak berlari kesini kau tidak akan bisa melihatku tapi boneka salju! Lima menit lagi dan aku akan membeku!". Atau mungkin aku sudah bosan marah padanya?

Ku matikan sambungan telepon dengan sepihak. Kesal. Tapi marah pada Min Yoongi bukanlah hal yang tepat. Yoongi itu cuek. Terlalu cuek. Kata-kata kasar hanya akan masuk dan keluar begitu saja dari pendengarannya. Dari pada marah aku akan membuat dia merasa bersalah telah membuat ku menunggu begitu lama. Ku masukkan sarung tanganku ke dalam tas. Dingin terasa makin menusuk, tapi tak apa. Aku mendudukan diri di sebelah pagar rumah Yoongi. Duduk bersila sambil menggosok-gosokan tanganku.

Benar saja. Tak lama Yoongi datang. Tepat sebelum lima menit. Dia berjalan santai. Yang aneh adalah Yoongi hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan juga jaket parka tipis dengan jeans yang koyak-koyak pada bagian lutut. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Aku sudah menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan, tapi yang dipandang? Menoleh saja tidak. Apa minus nya makin bertambah dan kaca matanya sudah tak berfungsi lagi? Aku tetap menatapnya tajam saat dia makin mendekat dan akhirnya melewatiku. Ku lihat dia membuka kunci pagar rumahnya. Setelah terbuka dia masuk begitu saja. Apa aku terlihat seperti boneka salju sekarang sampai-sampai Yoongi mengabaikanku?

"Jangan duduk di depan rumah orang seperti pengemis lama-lama". Ku dengar suara dari dalam pagar. Min Yoongi benar-benar dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari pada angin yang berhembus diakhir bulan November. Begitu fikirku sambil mengangguk-agukkan kepala. Aku pun berdiri, masuk lalu menutup pagar . Yoongi sudah membuka pintu rumahnya sekarang, dan dibiarkan terbuka sementara dia melangkah masuk. Aish Min Yoongi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan buru-buru masuk.

Hangat. Kediaman keluarga Min tidak berubah. Meskpun salah satu penghuninya selalu menyebarkan aura dingin, rumah ini tetaplah hangat seperti dulu. Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah Yoongi baru masuk? Apa Yoongi keluar tanpa mematikan penghangat ruangan? Bodoh sekali Min Yoongi itu.

Aku melepas sepatu dan mengganti nya dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia. Lalu aku duduk di sofa setelah melepas jaket yang ku kenakan dan meletakkannya di sampingku. Lama, Yoongi tak kunjung muncul.

"Yoongi, cepatlah!. Aku tidak mau pulang larut. Di luar sangat dingin".

Aku mengambil ponsel dari saku. Berniat bermain game untuk membunuh waktu. Aku memilih-mililh game apa yang kiranya harus aku mainkan, namun belum sempat memilih Yoongi sudah muncul dengan cangkir mengepul di tangannya. Ku letakkan ponsel ku di meja.

"Ck. Aku tidak akan mengambil terlalu lama waktumu yang berharga itu". Setelah meletakkan cangkir di atas meja Yoongi melangkah pergi lagi. Kali ini ku pastikan dia pergi ke kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah lama tak ku masuki. Aku sudah hafal letak tata ruang rumah ini, dan keluarga Min tidak pernah mengubahnya. Hanya saja aku sudah tak bisa leluasa seperti dulu lagi.

Ku lihat kepulan asap dari cangkir yang dibawa Yoongi tadi. Secangkir teh hangat memang yang aku butuhkan sekarang. Setidaknya aliran darahku akan mencair. Ku ambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya pelaln-pelan. Terasa segar saat aliran teh hangat mengalir dari kerongkongan ke dadaku. Aku masih menikmati sensasi hangat teh yang menjalar di tubuhku saat Yoongi kembali dan duduk di sofa di sampingku. Kali ini Yoongi tidak memakai kaca matanya. Penampilan yang akan sangat sulit ditemui jika hanya mengenal Yoongi di sekolah. Kelopak mata tanpa lipatan itu masih sama sepertinya. Yoongi melemparkan sekumpulan kertas yang sudah disampul rapi ke atas meja.

"Daftar siswa yang tidak hadir dan jumlah uang kompensasi bolos sudah ada disana juga. Kau tinggal mengumpulkan surat izin dan mengambil uang kompensasi dari Naeun. Jika ada kesalahan di materi pelajaran perbaiki sendiri. Minta tanda-tangan dari guru-guru. Setelah itu berikan lagi padaku, aku yang akan menyerahkannya pada pak Bang".

Aku hanya menatap Yoongi dalam diam. Sudahkah aku bilang jika Yoongi itu dingin?

Ku ambil laporan dari atas meja. Melihat-lihat sekilas apa saja yang sudah dikerjakan Yoongi. Hmmm jadi aku hanya perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan lapangan karena Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan semua rincian yang perlu dikumpulkan. Apa Yoongi masih kesulitan jika harus berbicara dengan orang lain?

"Oke" ku tutup laporan itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku kemudian tersenyum pada Yoongi tapi Yoongi masih saja menampilkan wajah datarnya. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Yoongi menaikkan alisnya seolah mengatakan 'urusan kita sudah selesai, apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?.' Aku hanya tertawa lalu kembali meraih cangkir yang sempat ku abaikan tadi. Saat aku mulai minum saat itu juga Yoongi bangkit dan berkata "Pulanglah, Tae".

What? Aku hampir saja menyemprotkan teh yang ada di mulutku jika aku tidak segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menunggu sejam lebih dan berada di dalam rumah Yoongi kurang dari lima belas menit dan Yoongi sudah mengusirku. Ya tuhan, kenapa Kau ciptakan Min Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang manis tapi sikapnya yang kelewat dingin?

Sejak saat masih di rumah hingga aku sampai di sekolah aku sudah berniat mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diminta Yoongi kemarin. Semakin cepat selesai, akan semakin cepat aku bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi. Tapi aku malah berakhir di ruang klub memasak. Sedang memanggang kue! Kim Seokjin dengan paksa menyeretku bersama dengan Jungkook untuk ikut jadwal klub memasak hari ini. Apa aku bisa memasak? Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini anggota klub sains yang sehari-hari melakukan percobaan mencampurkan berbagai macam senyawa untuk melihat reaksinya, bukannya menambahkan gula dengan tepung dan telur untuk icip-icip manis setelahnya.

Dari yang ku lihat, Seokjin sedang jatuh cinta. Kali ini benar-benar jatuh cinta. Belum pernah aku melihat Seokjin, seorang ratu gosip yang cukup terkenal dan biasa dekat dengan teman laki-laki bahkan biasa dikejar-kejar oleh mereka, malah mengejar seorang laki-laki!. Aku belum tahu siapa laki-laki ini, yang jelas Seokjin sedang tergila-gila. Beginilah akibatnya. Karena Seokjin, aku, Jungkook, dan Jimin berteman sejak SD, jadilah kami menjadi korban terseret dalam jutaan upaya Kim Seokjin untuk mendaptkan laki-laki itu. Tapi kali ini minus Jimin. Dia berhasil kabur dengan alasan kegiatan klub sepak bolanya tidak bisa ditinggal.

Jungkook? Jungkook sih terlihat ikut bersemangat. Sepertinya hanya aku yang terpaksa mengikuti kegiatan aduk-mengaduk dan panggan-memanggang ini. Untungnya Seokjin tidak lepas tangan dan membantuku dan juga Jungkook. Setidaknya aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan.

Saat sudah selesai ku lihat Jungkook membungkus rapi kue yang tadi dibuatnya. Pasti untuk Jimin.

"Itu mau kau berikan pada Jimin?". Ucapku pada Jungkook yang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Sepertinya melamun. Jungkook terperanjat lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Ya begitulah". Dia terkekeh setelahnya

"Tae, aku duluan ya. Titip Jin". Dia masih terkekeh. Sedangkan aku kebingungan. Dia menitipkan Seokjin padaku? Seokjin bukan anak-anak. Malah dia terlihat seperi emak-emak. Maafkan aku Jin. Jungkook sudah hamper keluar namun dia terlihat ragu. Saat itu terdengar teriakan Seokjin.

"Yak! Aku bukan bayi! Dan Taehyung bukan tempat penitipan bayi!". Kali ini aku akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Jungkook. Iya Seokjin itu emak-emak dengan kepribadian anak-anak. Sepertina aku akan mengawasi bayi besar setelah ini.

Setelah Jungkook pergi, aku merapikan bukuku dan kue yang sudah ku buat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, belum selesai Seokjin sudah memanggilku. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Tae, lihat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membuat kue. Bantu aku!".

"Woah Jin. Ini kue atau hutangku di kafe internet dekat rumahku? Kok numpuk begini?"

Aku hanya geleng-geleng. Seokjin menunjukkan bungkusan-bungkusan kue di atas meja. Seokjin sendiri sudah membuat banyak kue, ditambah oleh anggota klub memasak yang tak henti memberikannya kue karena Jin telah membantu mereka. Bayangkan saja berapa banyak bungkus yang Jin dapatkan. Sepertinya Jin akan membuka toko kue dadakan atau mensedekahkan sebagian kue nya pada orang yang membutuhkan. Fakir cinta mungkin?

Aku tidak tahu harus diapakan kue-kue itu dan Seokjin sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan akan kata-kata 'bantu aku' yang tadi diucapkannya. Jujur saja, jika bantu makan, aku tidak kuat. Aku menelan ludah membayangkan kue sebanyak itu masuk ke dalam perutku. Aku suka makanan manis, tapi jika sebanyak ini akan akan berakhir di rumah sakit terdiagnosa penyakit diabetes. Sebenarnya aku sudah diabetes dengan melihat Yoongi setiap hari saja sih.

"Aku akan mengambil kardus. Tae, tolong pisahkan kue yang ku buat dengan kue pemberian anak-anak yang lain. Tunggu ya".

Setelah mengucapkan itu Seokjin pergi begitu saja. Aku mulai memisahkan-misahkan kue diatas meja. Mudah saja, kue buatan Jin adalah yang paling bagus tampilannya. Benar-benar seorang emak-emak. Tak lama ponsel ku bergetar. Ku ambil ponsel dari saku celanaku dan ku lihat Yoongi lah yang meneleponku. Aku segera keluar, tak ingin pembicaraan ku didengar anak-anak yang lain.

"Ya, Yoon".

"Sudah kau kumpulkan tanda tangan guru dan uang kompensasi?"

"Ah itu. Aku belum sempat"

"Selesaikan dan berikan padaku pulang sekolah besok"

Bip

Dan begitu saja pembicaraanku dengan Yoongi berakhir. Aku menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba Jungkook berlari menuju kearahku dan bersembunyi. Tentu aku kaget. Tak lama disusul oleh Jimin. Oh Jimin sudah selesai dengan klubnya dan lagi-lagi mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Bukankah dia seperti anak anjing yang kelelahan berlari Tae?" Jungkook menunjuk Jimin yang masih tersengal. Aku sedikit tertawa menanggapi candaan Jungkook. Sudahkah aku bilang jika Jimin dan Jungkook itu sangat akrab? Mereka sangat mesra dan dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan apa yang ada difikiran mereka. Aku jadi iri.

"Yak!" kali ini Jungkook diam. Baru saja Jimin mengeluarkan teriakan marahnya. Tapi itu malah terdengar lucu karena suara nya yang tinggi. Hanya sebentar lalu Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku hanya menahan tawa. Tak tega membully anjing kesayang kelas kami.

"Dasar anjing bodoh" Jungkook menimpali.

"Kookie! Jangan tertawa! Tae apa kau juga tertawa?!" jimin cemberut lucu.

Dengan senyum aku menjawab Jimin "Kookie dan Chimmy tiap hari selalu gembira ya. Seperti kelinci dan anjing. Selalu bersemangat." Tapi sepertinya ucapanku malah membuat Jimin cemberut.

"Jadi TaeTae juga benar-benar menganggapku seperti anjing ya?"

Jungkook makin tertawa senang.

"Bukan begitu Chim. Kau ingat anak anjing ku yang dulu sempat ku beri nama Chimmy? Anak anjing itu benar-benar terlihat sepertimu makanya aku beri nama Chimmy" Ku lihat Jimin malah ambruk ke lantai. Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengang ucapanku? Bukankah aku hanya menekankan jika Jimin itu sangat imut? Tiba-tiba ku dengar ponselku berbunyi.

"Ah, ini Jin. Aku harus mengangkat ini". Aku pun berjalan menjauh dari mereka lalu menerima panggilan dari Seokjin.

"Ya, Jin?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Kemari bantu aku"

"Sial! Maaf, aku kelupaan. Tunggu sebentar".

Aku pun memasukan ponsel ke sakuku. Sebelumnya aku melihat tasku terbuka. Pasti tadi aku lupa menutupnya saat Jin tiba-tiba memanggilku. Aku melihat ke dalam tas dan tak ku temukan buku diariku. Gawat! Bahaya! SOS! Aku berlari ke ruang klub memasak. Ku lihat diruangan itu hanya ada Seokjin sekarang. Seokjin memanggilku.

"Tae, sini"

Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku mencari di beberapa meja tapi tidak menemukan bukuku. Setelah putus asa aku keluar untuk mengecek barangkali aku menjatuhkannya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir sekarang dan hanya mengabaikan teriakan Seokjin.

Saat aku kembali ke tempat aku menerima telepon dari Yoongi aku melihat Jimin dan Jungkook memungut buku diariku. Dengan cepat aku merebutnya.

"Te, terima kasih sudah menemukan bukuku". Aku gugup. Bagaimana jika mereka melihat isi diariku? Ya Tuhan. Aku belum siap terekspos apalagi oleh si kelinci ember satu ini.

"Kenapa? Kok Panik? Di dalamnya ada foto orang yang kau sukai ya?"

Fikiranku benar. Jungkook itu ember. Pasti dia sudah melihat diariku. Tapi, untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu. Harusnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Atau….mungkin dia belum lihat dan hanya menebak.

"Bu, bukan! Bukan begitu".

Saat itu sang penyelamatku tiba. Dengan teriakan dari surganya yang melengking.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung yang tampan! Kau meninggalkanku lagi. Eh, kalian ada disini Juga".

Dua orang paling berisik bertemu. Kiamatlah dunia.

"Jinnie! Dari mana saja? Aku sudah rindu". Itu Jungkook. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandingi kegilaan Seokjin. Tapi dengan savage nya Seokjin berucap "Dasar! Siapa yang bayi besar sekarang, hah?"

Aku segera memotong pembicaraan mereka yang jika dibiarkan akan merambat kemana-mana.

"Jin! Maaf! Aku hanya sebentar. Ayo kita ambil kue-kuemu sekarang!" aku pun segera menarik tubuh Seokjin dari sana sebelum dia mendengar ucapan Jungkook dan memulai gosip tentang diriku.

"Iya iya Tae. Sabar! Chimmy, nanti coba kue ku ya" teriak Seokjin. Selamat!

Keesokan harinya setelah sampai di sekolah aku segera masuk ke ruang guru dan meminta tanda tangan mereka. Setelah lengkap barulah aku masuk ke kelas. Ku lihat Yoongi melihat ke arahku. Aku santai saja berjalan melewati dia menuju Naeun, misi terakhirku.

"Naeun~… apa kau membawa yang aku minta kemarin?"

"Ah Taehyung. Selamat pagi. Tentu saja. Kau sudah repot-repot mengingatkan ku larut malam bahkan pagi-pagi sekali tadi" Naeun tersenyum riang. Siapa yang tak senang jika sore, tengah malam hingga pagi pun suara orang yang pertama kali didengarnya adalah seorang Taehyung. Jenius, tampan, populer, plus suara beratku pasti membuat wanita ataupun laki-laki merinding. Aku terkekeh geli.

Naeun membuka tasnya dan mengambil amplop dari dalamnya. "Ini". Aku dengan senang menerima amplop itu. Aku bukan tersenyum karena terpesona akan kecantikan Naeun, tapi dengan begini tugasku sudah selesai. Tersisa rapat dengan ketua kelas sepulang sekolah. Ku lirik Yoongi. Wow. Mukanya masam. Ada apa?

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Yoongi menuju ruang klub jurnalis. Menurut Yoongi klub jurnalis sedang libur jadi mereka bisa menggunakan ruangan itu. Yoongi tadi sempat menemui pak Bang. Laporannya sudah ditagih, padahal masih padaku. Aku terkekeh. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang mukanya masih saja masam seperti tadi pagi. Apa dia dimarahi pak Bang? Jungkook juga terlihat berbeda hari ini. Aku harus membujuknya dulu tadi sebelum pergi dengan Yoongi.

Sesampainya di ruang klub jurnalis Yoongi masih diam. Aku diacuhkan. Ucapanku tidak ditanggapi sama sekali.

"Yak! Min Yoongi!. Baca saja sendiri laporannya. Aku lelah menjelaskannya".

Yoongi masih diam namun kali ini dia memandangku.

"Tae…."

"Hmmm"

"Lupakan…."

Aku geram dengan sifat dingin Yoongi, tapi aku tetap tak bisa marah. Ku simpan beberapa buku ku dan ku masukkan ke dalam tas sementara ku ambil buku diariku.

"Yoon… apa kau ingat Chimmy?"

Yoongi mengambil foto yang ku sodorkan padanya. Foto itu adalah fotoku saat masih kecil, juga Yoongi kecil dan seekor anak anjing ditengah-tengahnya. Kami tersenyum riang dalam foto itu.

"Hey, bukankah itu Chimmy?" terlihat senyum Yoongi sedikit mengembang di sisi pipinya. Namun kemudian ada rasa bersalah disana.

"Iya, ini Chimmy".

"Kau tau apa yang membuatku begitu menyayanginya dulu?" Iya, anak anjing ku ini sudah mati. Dan aku sangat sedih saat itu.

"Karena dia imut" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Yoongi dan fikiran praktisnya.

"Saat Chimmy mati, aku kehilangan dua sosok yang berharga dalam hidupku…. Dan aku berharap satu sosok itu masih ingin kembali lagi padaku". Aku menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi segera melepaskannya.

"Tae, kau malah membuatku semakin merasa bersalah".

"Yoongi. Itu bukan salahmu. Chimmy mati karena kecelakaan".

"Tapi aku yang mengajak Chimmy jalan-jalan dan kehilangan dia sebelum …. Sebelum mobil itu …." Yoongi menutup wajahnya dan menunduk. Ku coba menyentuh dan mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata mengalir diantara kaca mata Yoongi.

"Yoon. Buka matamu". Aku menatap Yoongi dan berharap Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi Yoongi masih terpejam.

"Yoongi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Apa artinya aku bisa melihatmu tapi tidak bisa menyentuhmu?"Yoongi kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau membenci ku Tae. Kau bahkan pindah dari sebelah rumahku setelah kejadian itu". Yoongi makin terisak. Aku coba menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa terus tinggal disana Yoon. Terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Chimmy dan itu membuatku sedih. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu saat itu… aku…"

Ku cium punggung tangan Yoongi.

"Aku tahu saat itu kau juga terpuruk. Chimmy yang membuat kita begitu dekat. Chimmy yang hanya mau diajak jalan-jalan oleh Min Yoongi. Chimmy yang membuatku sering tidur dikamarmu, merasakan hangat tubuhmu. Bahkan saat itu tidur dalam pelukanmu adalah keseharian yang tidak mau ku lewatkan".

"Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu?"

Yoongi masih bergeming.

"Yoon…""Aku sudah berubah Tae". Potong Yoongi. Tangisnya sudah mulai mereda.

"Yoon. Tolong. Aku sudah berusaha menjadi orang yang pantas untukmu. Kau berubah. Aku juga. Aku sekarang sudah dewasa dan tidak akan merengek menyalahkanmu seperti saat Chimmy mati".

"Bahkan… bahkan aku masih mencintai Yoongi yang sekarang. Bukankah itu cukup?"

Yoongi menatap kearahku seakan tak percaya.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakana?"

"Yoon, aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang". Aku menatap kedua mata Yoongi yang masih berair. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena baru sekarang aku mengatakan ini pada Yoongi. Aku membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut bukannya jujur padanya. Aku dulu memang seorang pecundang. Dan itu menyakiti Yoongi. Yoongi berubah sejak aku pindah. Dia menjadi dingin. Dan itu salah ku. Mungkin kali ini pun aku akan membuat kesalahan dan menyakiti Yoongi. Tapi aku harus menjelaskannya pada Yoongi,

Yoongi berdiri. Mencoba keluar dari ruang klub jurnalis. Tapi aku segera mencegahnya.

"Yoon. Aku tidak perduli lagi perasaanku. Jika kau terganggu lupakan saja. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa berbaikan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau kita kembali ke titik nol lagi" Aku menunduk. Bersiap akan apapun jawaban Yoongi.

Beberapa detik berlalu lalu tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Yoongi yang dingin menyentuh pipi kanan ku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melebarkan mataku saat Yoongi mencium bibirku. Ku kira bibir Yoongi akan terasa manis. Tapi tidak. Ini asin. Oh, aku lupa. Yoongi baru saja menangis. Mungkin ini airmatanya, atau mungkin ini ingusnya? Aku tersenyum geli dalam ciuman kami. Ku raih wajah Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tak lama setelah kami berdua sama-sama mejauhkan wajah kami, aku menatapnya penuh arti.

"Jadi, kita sudah kembali lagi?"

"Tidak Tae. Aku bukan Min Yoongi yang dulu. Begitupun kau."

"Jadi…?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kita mulai dari awal?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengusap bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jariku.

"Dasar Yoongi jelek"

"Ini hanya karena aku memakai kaca mata" elak Yoongi

"Coba kita lihat seberapa jelek wajah dibalik kaca mata ini!" aku membuka kaca mata Yoongi. Ku letakkan kacamata itu sembarang. Aku terdiam melihat mata Yoongi. Yoongi tanpa kaca mata bukanlah konsep yang baik untuk kami berdua. Ingatkan aku untuk memastikan Yoongi mengenakan kacamatanya atau aku akan hilang kendali seperti sekarang.

"Emhh… Tae…."

END

Selesai juga dalam oneshoot. Ending Taegi yang berbahagia kenapa ini di post di tempat yang berbeda dari cerita aslinya OBAT SIHIR? Karena ini ratingnya naik ya. Tapi dipisah dibagian bonus di bawah. Jadi kalo merasa terganggu bisa g baca bagian rate M nya. Sedikit jalan cerita juga dimasukin biar ga full nista kekeke

Bonus part no edit. Ga tau bagus apa aga. First time woy bikin ginian. Belum cukup umur jangan baca.

Special req TaeGi by Nanaho Haruka

Review?

Jmp!

Bonus

Best of US

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melewati hariku bersama Yoongi. Aku menginap di rumah Yoongi beberapa hari selama orang tuanya pergi. Mulai dari membuka mata hingga menutup mata, Yoongilah orang yang ku lilhat. Hari minggu kami memutuskan untuk bersantai saja dirumah. Aku sempat menyarankan untuk pergi keluar pada Yoongi untuk sekedar membeli bahan makanan di supermarket. Tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Katanya aku hanya modus untuk kencan dengannya, belum lagi Yoongi mengeluh dengan cuaca dingin diluar. Salju sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun. Yoongi tidak tahu kalo candaanya tentang modus kencan itu benar. Kekeke

Sekarang aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Yoongi hanya diam duduk diatas sofa dengan ponsel di tangannya. Aku sendiri sudah menyibukkan diri sejak pagi membersihkan rumah Yoongi. Dan saat semua pekerjaan selesai aku putuskan mengambil air dingin dari kulkas dan duduk di samping Yoongi. Mungkin diluar dingin, tapi tubuhku berkeringat karena tak henti bergerak sedari tadi. Yoongi yang menyadari keberadaanku menjauhkan layar ponselnya dari jangkauan pandanganku membuatku berdecih kesal.

"Yoon…"

"Hmm"

"Lihat apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa".

Hening lagi. Ku letakkan gelas yang ku pegang ke atas meja di depan kami. Selanjutnya ku nyalakan TV untuk mengusir sepi. Ini bukan suasana canggung. Yoongi memang lebih banyak diam dan aku mengerti itu.

"Yoon. Saat orang tuamu tidak ada kau harus hemat. Matikan air, lampu dan penghangat ruangan saat kau keluar" sambil menunggu acara berita siang mulai aku iseng mengatakan hal itu pada Yoongi. Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat saat beberapa hari yang lalu Yoongi tidak mematikan penghangat ruangannya, padahal dia sedang keluar.

"Aku selalu melakukan itu" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Tapi, kau ingat saat terakhir kita membahas laporan disini? Kau tidak mematikan penghangat ruanganmu".

"Oh itu. Aku hanya berniat pergi sebentar ke toko kue di depan gang".

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Setahuku Yoongi tidak pernah suka makanan manis. Saat kecil minum susu pun dia malas. Lihat saja tinggi tubuhnya yang tak kunjung bertambah lagi.

"Setahuku kau tidak makan kue Yoon".

"Ck… bodoh. Tentu saja itu untukmu".

"Benarkah?" aku terlonjak, sangat antusias karena mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Tapi kau tidak membawa kue saat itu". Aneh sekali.

"Aku sudah membelinya. Tapi aku lupa meninggalkannya dimana".

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu kau keluar dengan pakaian tipis untuk membeli kue tapi kau lupa jadi kau mencari-carinya dan membuatku menunggu sejam lebih di cuaca yang sangat dingin?"

"Kau selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri Tae".

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Saat itu kau memakai celana jeans yang sobek disana sini. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Yoon. Mungkin aku menggunakan kalimat yang salah"

"Ya, kau dan kalimatmu yang selalu aneh". Aku diam. Memang benar aku terkadang kesulitan merangkai kalimat yang ingin ku sampaikan. Dulu aku sangat berisik dan mengatakan apapun yang aku katakan. Orang-orang mulai mengatai ku alien. Sejak saat itu aku mencoba menjaga ucapan ku yang malah berakhir diriku menjadi lebih pendiam. Mungkin benar diam itu emas.

Aku menatap Yoongi. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Yoongi akhirnya menyerah karena aktivitasnya terganggu oleh tatapan intensku. Dia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja sebelum menghadap ke arahku dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah. Saat pulang dari toko kue itu aku diikuti seekor anjing. Anjing itu bukan anjing liar karena dia memakai sebuah kalung. Awalnya aku hanya mengabaikannya. Tapi dia terus mengikuti saat aku menyebrang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Jadi aku berusaha mencari majikannya. Setelah berhasil aku malah melupakan kue yang sudah ku beli. Kemudian aku buru-buru pulang. Selesai."

Yoongi mengucapkan tiap kalimatnya dengan cepat lalu kembali berfokus pada ponselnya. Aku sampai terkagum-kagum mendengar keahlian bicara Yoongi. Dan ternyata Yoongi tidak berubah dalam satu hal, dia tetap disukai para anjing. Mungkin satu hal lagi. Yoongi tetaplah hangat di dalam hatinya.

Setelah sempat diam untuk menelaah ucapan Yoongi akhirnya aku tersenyum. Menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memiliki Yoongi lagi kali ini. Ku peluk Yoongi dari samping. Yoongi hanya diam namum mulai merasa risih saat aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Hubungan kami hanya sekedar peluk memeluk selama ini. Bahkan ciumanpun saat diruang klub jurnalis adalah dua-duanya yang pernah kami lakukan. XD

"Tae… Lepas". Aku menulikan telingaku. Terkadang aku berfikir mungkin Yoongi hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Mungkin saat itu dia hanya terbawa suasana dan menciumku.

Sebuah ide terlintas untuk menggoda Yoongi. Kali ini akan ku pastikan hubungan kami ini apa. Aku melepaskan pelukan ku pada pinggang Yoongi. Namun sejurus kemudian aku mencengkram bahunya lalu menatapnya lamat-lamat. Yoongi berusaha menatap kearah selain mataku secara acak.

"Yoon. Saranghae". Aku berujar mantap. Dan saat itulah akhirnya Yoongi menerima tatapan mataku. Aku melihat kegugupan di mata Yoongi. Yoongi kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wow. Apakah itu sebuah undangan?

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kurasakan hembusan nafas Yoongi yang tak beraturan diwajahku. Yoongi menutup matanya. Tapi usahanya terlalu keras. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang yang ketakutan. Aku jadi tak tega.

"Sudahlah Yoon. Buka matamu".

"Tae…" Yoongi berujar lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja". Jawabku saat melihat raut mukanya yang khawatir.

"Tidak, aku yang baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri". Jawab Yoongi Lucu.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak akan memaksamu Yoon" memang aku menggodanya barusan, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk memaksanya melakukan ini.

"Hmmm…" Yoongi terlihat ragu.

"Kau tahu, sejak hari pertama kau menginap disini aku fikir kau akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata setelah hampir seminggu tidak terjadi apa-apa". Lagi-lagi Yoongi berujar cepat. Aku mencoba memahami kata-katanya tapi nihil. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Aku membaca ini" Yoongi menunjukkan layar ponselnya dan disana tertulis 'hal yang akan pacarmu lakukan saat menginap di tempatmu dan cara mengatasinya'.

"Aku… Aku tidak sengaja menemukan artikel ini" lanjut Yoongi malu-malu.

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum simpul. Ternyata Yoongi menantikan hal ini? Aku mau mati rasanya sekarang karena bahagia. Tapi tidak, aku belum mencicipi kekasihku ini. Bahkan setelah aku mencicipinya nanti aku tidak mau mati.

"Ternyata pacarku sedang mengumpulkan teori sebelum praktek" aku terkekeh sementara Yoongi membulatkan matanya.

"Bukan… Bukan begitu…" Yoongi langsung terdiam saat aku mulai memaksa tubuhnya berbaring diatas sofa. Ku ambil ponsel di tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kau tau apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?" godaku melihat Yoongi yang mulai gugup. Yoongi hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Tubuhnya kaku. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mundur, tidak setelah tahu Yoongi juga menginginkan hal ini. Ku cium kedua kelopak mata Yoongi bergantian untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya. Ku belai rambutnya pelan sebelum aku mencium bibirnya yang lembut. Kali ini bibir Yoongi terasa manis. Manis dan kenyal. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menggigitnya. Ku gigit bibir atas Yoongi pelan sedang tanganku masih mengusap rambut Yoongi lembut.

Ketegangan Yoongi mulai memudar. Matanya masih tertutup tapi tangannya kini mencoba meraih leherku. Yoongi sepertinya sudah terlena dengan ciuman ini. Ku lepas sebentar ciumanku untuk membenarkan posisiku. Tapi Yoongi malah membuka matanya. Saat mata kami bertemu, pipi Yoongi menjadi bersemu. Yoongi kembali menutup matanya.

"Tenanglah Yoon. Aku akan berusaha selembut mungkin".

Kuusapkank ibu jari ku dibibir bawahnya. Mengusap-usap bibir tipis yang basah oleh saliva itu. Yoongi akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan saat itulah aku kembali menciumnya.

"Mmmhhhh… Tae…."

"hmmmm?"

Aku masih berusah selembut mungkin dalam ciuman kali ini. Tapi Yoongi terus menyebut namaku dan tangannya yang berada di leherku terus menekan seolah meminta untuk memperdalam ciuman. Tanpa fikir dua kali lagi aku memasukkan lidahku. Toh Yoongi yang mengundangku dengan terus mendesahkan namaku.

"Tae… hhh… Taeehhh" mengapa tiba-tiba Yoongi menjadi berisik? Apa dia tipe yang berisik saat sex?

Kepala ku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti tempo yang Yoongi buat. Aku hanya akan mengimbanginya untuk pertama kali kami. Tubuh Yoongi mulai gelisah di bawah sana. Aku terganggu. Lutut Yoongi terus menyentuh 'adik'ku saat bergerak. Sial! Aku mulai berkeringat lagi untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke bawah. Wah Yoongi sudah tegang. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah aku menyelesaikan hasrat Yoongi terlebih dulu atau mengejar hasratku yang baru mulai bergairah? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membantu Yoongi du bawah sana terlebih dahulu.

"Tae… ada apa?" Yoongi bertanya padaku karena aku terdiam cukup lama.

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Yoongi lalu membuka celana pendek yang dikenakannya pelan. Yoongi tidak protes sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yoongi tidak memakai celana dalam disana. Aku meneguk ludah melihat kulit putih Yoongi. Belum lagi kaki Yoongi sangat kurus, seperti kaki wanita. Tanganku seolah bergerak sendiri menyentuh pahanya. Bahkan kulit Yoongi terasa sangat halus. Aku bagai tercandu untuk menyentuhnya. Tanganku yang satu lagi ikut mengusap-usap paha dalam Yoongi. Yoongi merasa geli dan mencoba merapatkan kedua pahanya.

"Tae… geli".

Aku malah menyelipkan tanganku yang besar diantara paha Yoongi. Ku elus-elus sambil sesekali ku remas. Yoongi kembali mendesahkan namaku sedangkan aku mulai menciumi leher Yoongi yang terbuka. Aku hanya mencium. Terlalu saying jika kulit putih Yoongi ternoda.

"Tae..hhh… mhhh". Yoongi itu terlalu sensitive. Satu fakta yang baru ku ketahui. Dimanapun tanganku berada Yoongi akan mendesah.

Lama kelamaan Yoongi tak lagi merapatkan pahanya. Tangannya yang masih setia bergantung dileherku kini turun mencari tanganku. Diarahkannya tanganku pada kejantanannya yang mulai tak sabar meminta pelepasan. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. Benarkah dia adalah Yoongi kekasihnya yang dingin?

"Taehhh…. lebih cepat…" ku rasakan Yoongi sudah siap untuk pelepasan pertamanya. Aku pun semakin mempercepat kocokan tanganku membuat Yoongi menggila.

"Mmmhhhhhh… haaahhhppp"

Ku bungkam mulut Yoongi yang akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan. 'Adik' ku sudah tegang sejak aku bermain-main dengan paha Yoongi. Aku membuka celanaku dan menurunkannya sampai selutut. Tanganku mengambil sperma Yoongi yang tertumpah di perutnya lalu ku oleskan pada 'adik'ku. Tanganku meraih lubang Yoongi dan langsung ku masukkan jari tengahku kesana. Yoongi menjerit kesakitan dalam ciuman kami. Tapi aku tidak membiarkannya protes.

Aku tahu mungkin Yoongi kesakitan saat ini. Tapi aku hanya remaja dalam masa puncak hormon ku. Ku gerakkan jariku keluar masuk sambil terus mencecap bibir Yoongi. Bisa kurasakan Yoongi masih merasa kesakitan, tapi hasratku benar-benar tak terbendung. Ku keluarkan jariku dan langsung menyiapkan 'adik'ku untuk menembus Yoongi. Aku bahkan menembus Yoongi dengan sekali percobaan kemudian. Ku lepaskan ciuman kami dan mendongakan kepalaku. Merasakan kehangatan yang mengelilingi 'adik'ku sepenuhnya. Yoongi berteriak tertahan.

"ergghhhhhhhhh"

"mmmmmmhhhhh…….. sakit bodoh"

Yoongi mencengkram sofa dengan kuat. Ku lihat aliran airmata diujung mata sipitnya. Oh Yoongi, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Ini akan menjadi nikmat nanti. Atau setidaknya begitu yang orang bilang.

Aku membungkukan punggungku agar Yoongi bisa meraih tubuhku lagi. Tangannya sudah kembali meremas kaosku. Ku naikkan kedua kaki Yoongi sedikit untuk mempermudah pergerakkan ku nanti. Saat ku rasa Yoongi sudah mulai tenang aku mulai bergerak. Yoongi masih kesakitan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ku coba menciumnya untuk sedikit meredakan sakit yang dia rasakan.

Pergerakanku masih konstan. Mencoba menghafal tiap sudut tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi sudah kembali berisik mendesahkan namaku. Meminta lebih, tapi aku masih ingin merasakan sensasi ini. Perasaan putus asa menjemput kenikmatan.

"Taehh… lebih cepat…"

Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku. Mencoba memasukkan hingga titik terdalam tanpa memperdulikan tempo.

"Arghhh"

Saat aku menemukan titik itu barulah aku bersiap mempercepat tusukanku.

"Yoon, desahkan namaku"

Aku mulai menggenjot Yoongi dengan kekuatan penuh. Sesekali tanganku meremas bokong Yoongi. Halusnya kulit Yoongi membuat aku lupa diri.

"Ahhh… Tae.. hhhh"

"Ya… terus Tae.. hhhhh"

"Disana…hhh"

Seperti permintaanku Yoongi terus mendesahkan namaku. Tangan Yoongi memompa kejantanannya sendiri seirama dengan tusukanku. Aku tidak bisa memfokuskan diriku selain pada gerakanku dan kenikmatan yang kurasakan di dalam sana.

"Ohhh… Yoonhh… hhhh.. Aku tidak bisa…. Berhentihhh…. Sssshhhh"

Ku cium Yoongi dengan berantakan sebentar lalu berucap tepat di depan bibirnya saat lubang Yoongi makin menghisapku dalam…

"Hmmmmhhh Yoonhhh… nikmathhhh…"

Aku tidak tahu apa lubang Yoongi yang menyempit atau 'adik'ku yang terus mengembang di dalam sana. Tak juga kurasakan klimaks akan sampai. Yoongi saat ini sudah klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Namun aku tak memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas. Aku terus bergerak.

"Taehhhh….. hhh…. Hhh…. Akuhh.. tidak…tahannh lagihh"

Aku masih tak perduli. Aku mash setia menunggu klimaksku. Masih dengan hujaman yang dalam dan cepat. Kejantanan Yoongi sudah bangun lagi.

"Ahhh… Taehhh sedikit lagiihhh.."

"Bersamahh Yoonhh.." kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan Yoongi klimaks sendiri. Ku lepaskan 'adik'ku dari sana dengan paksa. Yoongi meringis karena ukuran 'adik'ku yang jumbo. Kuangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membuatnya menungging. Tangan Yoongi berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangannya. Dan aku tanpa menunggu lama langsung menusuk lubang Yoongi lagi.

"Arghhhhh… Yoonhhhh"

Kurasakan kali ini aku bisa masuk lebih dalam. Ku pegangi pinggul Yoongi agar tak jatuh. Stamina Yoongi sudah hampir habis. Suara Yoongi teredam di bawah sana hingga hanya suaraku yang bisa ku dengar.

"Mmhhhh… Yoonhhhh… kenapahh lubangmu sangat… enak…."

Sialan. Aku sudah mendekati batasku. Yoongi sudah tiba disana dan mencengkramku dengan kuat.

"Yoongiii….!"

Akhirnya aku sampai. Aku masih memegangi Yoongi sambil menikmati spermaku yang mengalir keluar. Hangat. Berada di dalam Yoongi. Ku cium leher belakang Yoongi yang sedikit tertutupi kaosnya. Suara Yoongi putus-putus. Ku lepaskan tautan kami dan membalik tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu, Yoongi". Ku kecup kening Yoongi.

"Aku tidak". Jawab Yoongi ketus.

"Maaf aku berlebihan Yoon. Tapi kau tetap harus bersyukur. Aku ini populer"

"Cih…"

Aku tertawa mendengar Yoongi mendecih.

"Kau tahu, Jimin bilang menyukaiku kemarin"

Yoongi terlihat terkejut dan menatapku. Wajahnya kembali dingin walapun rona merah sehabis seks masih berada disana. Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan ceritaku. Mungkin dia kira aku berbohong atau mungkin sudah lelah dengan tingkahku yang terus membanggakan diri didepannya? Aku melanjutkan ceritaku meskipun Yoongi tak memperhatikan.

"Tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukaimu. Lalu aku memperlihatkan foto kita. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Jimin?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Jimin meminjamnya. Mungkin besok akan dikembalikan saat di sekolah". Masih tidak ada jawaban

"Yoon…."

"Yoongi…"

"Aku lelah bodoh"

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban ketus Yoongi.

"Ah lucunya pacarku. Mungkin lain kali kita pindah ke kamar sebelum mulai" Aku mengangkat tubuh Yoongi untuk membawanya berisitirahay di kamar. Yoongi memukul kepalaku sebelum berpegangan pada leherku.

"Bukan lokasinya, tapi cara bermainnya yang perlu diubah. Sialan!".

Yoongi kesal sedangkan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

REAL END

Ps: ku tak suka naked scene sex.


End file.
